


Good Cop, Bad Boy

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Handcuffs, It's Just Dirty OK, M/M, Naughty Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco is being arrested and he should be at least a little concerned about that but he's distracted by Potter and Handcuffs.





	Good Cop, Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing because this was really fun to write, I hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> Prompt
> 
> Draco: *getting arrested by Auror Potter*
> 
> Handcuffs? A little kinky for a first date, Potter?
> 
> Harry: This is serious Draco; you’ve been accused of poisoning a man. Now, turn around and on your knees.
> 
> Draco: You don’t have to tell me twice officer
> 
> Harry:*sighs*

Draco smirks as the cuffs snap into pace around his wrists. The metal cold and digging in slightly but he doesn't mind because of 'who' is putting them on him. He’d be lying if the idea hadn’t crossed his mind ever since the first time he had spotted Potter dressed in his Auror robes, there’s just something about a man in uniform. It really does tempt him to be naughty, to push Potter’s buttons and get roughed up a little. Maybe he’ll get to enjoy seeing Potter’s eyes burn once more as he pushes Draco against the wall. Fighting down a shiver Draco decides this chance is too good to pass up and speaks out in a husky drawl.

"Handcuffs? A little kinky for a first date, Potter."

Glancing over his shoulder Draco smirks at the blood filling Potter’s cheeks so that they now match the colour of his robes, who knew the saviour, could be shaken up with a little bit of dirty talk. He wants to laugh when he hears a throat being cleared behind him and deliberately leans back resting on Potter’s chest and tilts his head back with a smile. He feels a little hurt when Potter pushes him away but it just proves that Draco is getting under his skin, just like the old days, almost. He hopes that his little game will end with something much more enjoyable than a fist fight and the heavy breaths behind him are an unexpected but pleasing development in their circumstances suggesting that maybe he will get to live out his fantasy if he’s lucky.

"This is serious Draco; you've been accused of poisoning a man." Potter says firmly even as his fingers brush gently over the palm of Draco’s hand.

Well, that certainly put a downer on the mood he is trying to create but if Potter honestly believed him responsible he would have thrown Draco into a cell already. Instead he had been invited to Potter’s office and told politely and with a displeased frown that he was being arrested and charged with murder. Facial expressions and caresses aside, the biggest and most oblivious implication of his innocence is that Potter just used his first name. Knowing that Potter believes he is innocent gives Draco the confidence to keep teasing, plus Potter is making it far too easy for Draco to be cheeky with his next words.

"Now turn around and get on your knees," Potter says and there isn't a snowballs chance in hell that Draco can resist teasing after hearing that. He even considerers briefly if Potter is doing it deliberately, encouraging him to keep playing around while keeping up pretences.

"You don't have to tell me twice officer," Draco replies as he turns, flashing Potter a smirk as he sinks gracefully to his knees. His eyes never once leave Potter's so he sees the lust burning in them even as Potter tries to hide it with a sigh of frustration. Truthfully the only frustration either of them is suffering is the sexual kind and Draco is eager to resolve that very soon. Slowly Draco licks his lips, watching Potter mirror the action, before trailing his eyes lower settling them on the fastenings of Potter's trousers. The fabric straining due to Potter’s evident arousal and spurs Draco into behaving recklessly.

Tilting his head to the side in contemplation he decides that it is indeed possible for them to be opened without using his hands and sets about doing so. Harry gasps as Draco leans forward his mouth moving and aided by his tongue to grasp the zipper pull in his teeth.

"What? Draco, stop!"

Pulling back Draco looks upward once more, raising an eyebrow in query. He can see the want on Potter’s face, felt the evidence of it against his lips a mere moment ago so why….of course.

"I didn't poison anyone," Draco states shrugging his shoulders, he had been sure that Potter already knew that but maybe he needed to hear it from him. Potter did seem to relax a little at his words, his gaze darting to Draco’s mouth and back to his eyes only to be drawn lower again. Draco spreads his legs a little, recognising from Potter’s sucked in breath that he has noticed Draco’s own arousal tenting his trousers. "Now I have hopefully settled any moral issue you were having, may I continue?"

He doesn't bother waiting for an answer before leaning forward again, his prize so teasingly close. Quickly taking the zip in his teeth he pulls it downward before nosing past the now open trousers to mouth at Potter's boxers. His hard length still covered but easily teased through the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Draco," Harry says and for a moment Draco thinks he'll tell him to stop as hands grasp his hair. Then Harry moans and his grip tightens as he presses Draco's face forward not back. Emboldened Draco moves so that he can lick over the head of Harry's cock, dampening his boxers before sucking on it.

"Fuck yes," Harry mumbles above him and a second later one of his hands moves to frantically push his clothing out of the way. Draco pulls back to take in the sight before him, _beautiful_, he thinks before wrapping his lips around the tip of Harry's cock and sucking hard. The sounds that tumble from Potter’s lips urging him to continue, to take more of Potter into his mouth so that he gags as it hits the back of his throat. That turns out to be too much for Potter as he hisses out a curse and loses whatever control he had fought to maintain.

Draco feels his head being held in place by strong hands and then Harry is thrusting into his mouth, into his throat. It is exactly what Draco wants and he does his best to relax, to let himself be used and keep up the movements of his tongue while Harry Fucks his mouth with mindless desire.

"Draco," Harry moans and that is the only warning Draco gets before his mouth is filled with the warm bitter taste of come. He swallows it down greedily, licking away the last traces before allowing Harry's cock to slip from his tingling lips. He is panting for breath, his face flushed with arousal and his cock is leaking and painfully hard in his trouser but Draco still manages to smile up at Potter smugly at having got his way. Now, he just needs to convince Potter to either take off the handcuffs or return the favour, he doesn’t care which.


End file.
